Bookworm Dreams
by Barbossa'sGirl3
Summary: Alice Snively is in her last year of High School at Hill Valley High, and has grand visions of romance and adventure. But no boys in Hill Valley show any interest in her. Then one day shortly after her 19th birthday, a cute mysterious stranger comes to town. Could he be her Prince Charming?


_**Well here I am, starting another story... Hopefully I'll be able to keep this one updated. (I haven't given up on my other stories, I've just had a lot of things going on, one being writers block.)**_

 _ **Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I really wanted to use this as an introduction and have the next part be a separate chapter.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy. :)**_

 **October 25, 1985, Evening**

"Perfect. Just perfect." Marty hops off his skateboard and stomps on one end, causing the opposite end to pop up in the air so he can grab it and stick it under his arm.

From what he could see in the flashing lights of the tow truck, the front end of the car was completely bashed in.

Now what was he supposed to do about tomorrow night?

As he was opening the front door of the house he heard an angry voice. Biff's voice.

Wonderful.

"I can't believe you'd loan me a car without tellin' me it had a blind spot. The missus and I coulda been killed!" Biff waves his hand in his wife's general direction.

Alice Tannen didn't look like she would have objected to that outcome. Her hooded brown eyes were void of all emotion like they were most of the time when Marty saw her. The only time she ever seemed even remotely happy was when she was volunteering at the library, and Biff only let her do that one, maybe two days a week. Biff preferred that she stay home and cook and clean for him.

You could stand to do a little less eating, and a little more cleaning for yourself, buddy. Marty frowned, looking between the frail Alice, and Biff, whose gut was hanging over his pants.

"Hi, son." Marty heard his father say in a dejected voice. George McFly was looking very nervous tonight.

Marty leaves the front door open and drops his bag behind the partition that separates the living-room from the entryway.

Alice looks over and tucks some graying auburn hair behind her ear, giving him an expression that's embarrassed and apologetic at the same time.

Biff continues to rant. "But what are you blind, McFly? It's there. How else do you explain that wreck out there?" He gestures out the door where the tow truck's lights can still be seen flashing.

"It certainly couldn't have been your driving, could it?" Alice whispers.

Biff rounds on his wife. "What did you say?"

Alice looks away. "Nothing."

George clears his throat and looks awkward. "Now Biff, um, can I- can I assume that your, uh, insurance is gonna pay for the damage?"

Biff looks at George like he has two heads. "My insurance? It's your car. Your insurance should pay for it," He holds out the corner of his jacket. "I wanna know who's gonna pay for this. I spilled beer all over it when that car smashed into me. Who's gonna pay my cleaning bill?" He drops the jacket and puts his hands on his hips. "And where's my reports?"

George rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, well I, uh, haven't finished those up yet, but you know-"

Biff grabs George by his tie and raps his knuckles on his head. "Hello? Hello? Anybody home? Think, McFly, think. I gotta have time to get 'em retyped. Do you know what would happen if I handed in my reports in your handwriting? I'll get fired. You wouldn't want that to happen, would ya?" George doesn't reply fast enough so Biff yanks on his tie. "Would ya?"

Marty notices Alice tighten her grip on her handbag. Anger flashes in her eyes momentarily.

Go on! Marty urges her silently. Hit him! I'll protect you!

But she didn't, and the anger faded away, replaced once again by the empty look.

"Of course not, Biff," George sighs. "I wouldn't want that to happen."

Biff drops George's tie and walks over to take some jellybeans out of the jar on the partition. He and Marty glare at each other briefly.

George nervously runs a hand through his hair. "Now look, I'll, uh, finish those reports on up tonight and I'll run 'em over to your place first thing tomorrow," He makes an over-exaggerated running motion. "Okay?"

Biff pops a jellybean in his mouth and walks back over to George. "Not too early, I sleep in Saturday," He points down. "Oh, McFly, your shoe's untied."

George looks down and Biff hits him under the chin. George forces a laugh.

Biff shakes his head and wanders into the kitchen. "Don't be so gullible, McFly. Hey, you got the place fixed up nice here."

Biff opens the refrigerator and reaches in. George follows him into the kitchen.

Biff pulls out a can of beer. "I have your car towed all the way home and all you got for me is lite beer?" Biff chuckles, but stops when he sees Marty glaring at him from the entryway. He walks up to him. "Well what are you lookin' at, butt-head?"

Marty doesn't reply.

Biff snorts and starts to head out the door. "Say hi to your Mom for me." He looks past Marty. "Come on, Alice."

Alice hurries after her husband, pausing momentarily in the doorway to throw another desperately apologetic look at the McFlys. "I'm truly sorry."

"Alice!" Biff bellows from the sidewalk. "Do I have to drag you home!?"

"I'm coming, Biff!" Alice calls and runs down the driveway, nearly falling when the heel of her pump gets caught in a crack.

Poor lady. Marty couldn't figure out what had made someone like her want to marry a man like Biff. According to his parents, she had been much more independent in High School. What had happened to cause such a drastic change?


End file.
